Loves Blossom
by Katielovessean
Summary: A little story of Luna and Neville
1. Chapter 1

Neville was watching as the members of the DA were practicing their curses and spells in the Room of Requirement. They all seemed to be doing well, especially Luna. For someone who acts as if she is not very bright and not always there Luna was a very powerful witch. Neville of course knew this ,he was with her when the Ministry 6 had battled in the Department of Mysteries. Luna was the love of Neville's life. Although she didn't know it. Well he assumed she didn't know about how much he loved her.

It had all started a few years ago. Neville was walking in the hallways when he saw a young girl without any shoes. It was wintertime and the castle was very cold. He went up to her and asked her why she was walking around without any shoes? She told him that someone had taken all of her shoes and she was looking for them. This upset Neville very much. Who would take a person's shoes? He decided to help her look for the shoes and just by chance, he saw a pair of trainers up ahead on a windowsill. 'Are those yours he asked?' 'Yes they are' said Luna very happy. 'I am so glad you were here to help me find them'. 'My feet were getting quite cold'. Luna put on her shoes and sighed. 'That is much better.'

'Do people take your things all the time' asked Neville? 'Well it seems that most of the people in my house seem to like borrowing my things'. 'I wonder who it was that needed my shoes and left them in a window'. Neville was shocked that she was taking it so well. 'Aren't you angry that your things keep being taken' he asked? 'No not really if someone needs them then it is ok as long as I get them back eventually'.

'Luna it is not right for people to take your things without asking for them'. 'What would you have done if we had not found your shoes' he asked? 'I don't know' said Luna. 'You are going to have to tell Professor Flitwick what is happening' said Neville. 'No, I can't do that' said Luna. 'They might get mad at me and I will never get my things back'.

'You see they have stolen your things and have you afraid to say anything' commented neville. 'I know I am not as brave as a Gryffindor but will you still be my friend'. 'Your friend' questioned Neville? 'Yes, I always thought that you were a very nice person and I would like to be your friend'.' Of course Luna, I will be your friend'.' Good' said Luna. 'Now could you help me find my winter coat I am freezing.'

They did eventually find the winter coat. It was hanging on one of the suits of armour. Neville and Luna became closer friends as the days and months went on. When Neville was in his fifth year and Luna in her fourth they both decided to join a defence group that was led by Neville's dorm mate Harry Potter along with his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Harry and Hermione had started this defence group as they felt that they were not learning enough about defence against the dark arts. The teacher that had been hired to teach didn't teach at all, all they did in class was read a book.

When the group started Neville would have trouble with the spells and curses because he didn't feel confident doing them. He had always been thought a very weak wizard, what people didn't seem to realize was all he needed was someone to believe in him. That someone seemed to be Luna.

Once the two of them partnered up, Neville started to improve greatly. The only time he would faultier was when he had to curse Luna. He didn't want to hurt her so he would not put all of his power into the spell. This of course caused the spell not to work. This would embarrass Neville but Luna would always encourage him.

One night after everyone had gone and Neville was by himself he started to fire off the spells they were working on and Luna noticed how well he did them.' Neville!!' she called out startling him. 'Why is it that when we are all together you can't seem to make these spells work but when you are by yourself they work perfectly?' 'I don't know' said Neville sputtering. 'Here let's try them together' said Luna. 'You try sending a stinging hex at me and I will try to block it with my shield' said Luna. Neville tried to send the jinx at Luna but missed. Luna looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

'Neville you were just doing that hex before you knew I was here'. 'Why is it that you can't do this hex since I arrived?' 'I know you can do it so show me what you can do.' Neville tried again and it was better but not what Luna had seen. 'Neville are you afraid of hurting me' she asked? Neville blushed. 'Oh, Neville I have my shield charm up so you will not hurt me'.' Come on do your best 'said Luna encouragingly. Neville sent a stinging hex at Luna and her shield held. 'That was really good' said Luna running up to him. 'I knew you could do it'. 'Thank you so much' said Neville. 'No thanks needed we are friends aren't we.'

'Yes I guess we are' said Neville. 'Good' said Luna kissing Neville on the cheek. 'Good night' she called as she left the room of requirement. 'Good night' Neville called after her.

Neville felt so good he thought he might just be able to do a Patronus. He tried it crying out the incantation Expecto Patronum. He was very surprised he actually was able to do it. What was really surprising was the form it took. Neville's patronus was in the form of a brown bear. That really surprised him. The bear just looked at him and roared then disappeared.

This was how it went for the rest of the year. Whenever he worked with Luna he would do very well as she was always encouraging him. Neville always wanted to ask Luna to go with him to Hogsmeade but could never find the courage to do so. Whenever he felt afraid to do something, he would always question why he was sorted into Gryffindor. Unfortunately, he was not the only one who thought this. Most people who first meet Neville would assume he was in Hufflepuff. It was only his friends that would encourage him and tell him that he was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason.

That reason became apparent one afternoon late in his fifth year after he and all of his fellow fifth years had completed their OWL's. He was walking along one of the corridors when he saw a group of Slytherins bothering Luna and Ginny Weasley. He garnered all his courage and approached the group of students. There were around four of them so of course they over whelmed him. However, he did try. They were taken to Professor Umbridge's office where he found Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny's brother Ron. While they were there Harry, Hermione and the professor left to go into the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Hermione were trying to get rid of the professor so they used this rouse to do it.

While they were gone Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville together overpowered the four Slytherins and escaped. They later found harry and Hermione coming out of the forbidden forest without professor Umbridge. What happened they asked the group of four that were left in the professor's office? They all told their stories of what they had done. Ginny told of how she had performed the bat-bogey curse and the others told of their adventures. Ron handed Harry his Firebolt, which had been confiscated by the professor a couple of months ago.

Harry and Hermione said that they had to leave and thanked everyone for their help. This did not go over well with the other four. 'We are going with you 'said Neville. 'We want to help.' (They were going to rescue Sirius) Harry tried to argue but it was no use so the six of them had to figure how they would get there as they only had three brooms. They found a way some flew on brooms the others flew on Thestrals.

They got to the ministry where it was believed that Sirius was being held. They made their way down to the department of mysteries. This is where the prophecies are stored. They looked around for Sirius but could not find him. It was then that they determined that it was a trap.

They found that the Death Eaters were waiting for them to have Harry obtain the prophecy for them. What they did not take into consideration was that the six teenagers were not going to just let them have the prophecy. They fought them and considering that Death Eaters were all fully qualified and battle experienced they fought well. Ron and Ginny were injured early in the battle but Neville fought very bravely and was the one that Harry trusted to look after Hermione after she was hurt. The one regret Neville had was he was not able to avenge his parents attack. He would have loved to have been able to battle Bellatrix.

After they all got back to school, Neville was one of the people who everyone wanted to talk to. The girls were now quite impressed with him but he only had eyes for Luna. Luna somehow was not injured at all. As the girls huddled around Neville, she just sat by and smiled at him.

The smile hid a very upset young woman; you see Luna was in love with Neville. She never told him because she knew what people said about her how she was loony and spacey. Those that didn't know her would be surprised to know that she was at the top of her class.

Luna sat and watched as Neville was swarmed by all of the fan girls. He wouldn't be interested in me she thought. He can have anyone he wants why would he want me? The thought of Neville with anyone else made Luna very sad. She felt he was one of the best boys she had ever met. He was a gentleman. She wished that he would love her like she loved him.

Summer vacation arrived and they all travelled back to London on the Hogwarts Express. When they arrived in London Luna said goodbye to all her friends. She asked Neville to write to her if he could. Neville was very pleased that she wanted him to write to her. Maybe she is interested he thought to himself as he and his Gran travelled home. His Gran noticed that Neville was distracted. She asked what was on his mind. He told her about how he liked a girl and how he was wondering if she liked him too. 'I am sure she does' reassured his Gran. 'You were very brave at the ministry' she commented. 'I am very proud of you' she told him. This was the first time she had ever told him that she was proud of him. She told him that this girl he liked would be very lucky to have him.

Neville tried to explain that Luna was as brave as he was and how beautiful she was. His Gran asked what her surname was. He told her that Luna's surname was Lovegood. 'Lovegood 'exclaimed his Gran! 'Is she related to the publisher of the Quibbler' she asked? 'Yes I believe she is' responded Neville. 'Well ….' She did not say anything else on the subject.

In Neville's sixth year the DA was not re-established and this was upsetting to Neville, as he felt better about himself after his participation in the DA. In addition, it was a reason to see Luna. He could see her without raising any suspicions when they were both there. Also with Professor Snape teaching DADA that year he needed all the confidence, he could get. You see Neville was deathly afraid of Professor Snape. He had been since first year. So sixth year was very hard on Neville. At the end of the year, he and the other members of the Ministry six were involved in the defence of Hogwarts after Draco Malfoy had found a way for the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts with out having to go through the wards. This was when Professor Dumbledore was killed by Professor Snape. This shook the foundations of the students and staff of the school. Never in recorded record had a Professor been murdered by another Professor. The only good thing that came of this for Neville was the fact that he was given the opportunity to comfort Luna during the funeral that all the students and staff attended. He sat holding Luna's hand during the entire time. He felt that at least he was able to do something.

The Ministry six did do quite a bit during the Battle of Hogwarts. They disarmed quite a few of the invading Death Eaters. They assisted the professors in evacuating the school and allowing the younger students to remain safe.

It was this that carried over to Neville's seventh year.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville's seventh and Luna's sixth year was very disturbing to all the students that were attending Hogwarts that year. Professor Snape the same person who had killed Professor Dumbledore the previous June was named Headmaster of Hogwarts. This along with all the things the Ministry was doing such as rounding up all the muggleborns and prosecuting them for theft of magic had caused a great deal of stress among the students. The biggest cause of stress was the fact that their leader was not returning to Hogwarts that year. Harry Potter had not returned to school when the Hogwarts Express had left Kings Cross station that first of September. He along with Hermione and Ron were missing. Most all believed that Hermione had left the country to avoid the Ministry arresting her and they believed that Ron was home gravely ill. They all wondered where Harry had gone to. His friends knew he would not abandon them. The Ministry was also looking for him. As the Ministry had been taken over by Lord Voldemort's minions they had put a price on Harry's head claiming that he was wanted for questioning about the murder of Professor Dumbledore.

Once everyone had arrived, Neville saw that he was going to have to spearhead the leadership of the students. He along with Ginny and Luna were the leaders of the resistance against the administration of the school. They could not believe that the man who had murdered the headmaster was appointed to his post. That along with the appointment of the Carrow`s as DADA Professor and muggle studies Professor. From what Neville could determine the Slytherins had taken over the school.

The three students decided to bring together some of the remaining students who were interested and re-establish the DA. But they decided to change the name from Dumbledore`s Army to Potter`s Army. Therefore, the DA changed to the PA

The PA was made into a fighting force. Except they were not fighting Voldemort at the time but his minions who had been appointed to torture the remaining students at Hogwarts. You see every magical child who was of school age had to attend Hogwarts. Unless of course you were Muggleborn then you were not allowed to attend.

The members of the PA spent most of their time pranking the Carrow's and Professor Snape. The Carrow's did not take kindly to this and then started torturing the students involved. Moreover, just to make things worse they would also use the younger students as learning tools. The older NEWT students were ordered to use the younger students for target practice for some of the more nasty curses. Those that did not participate were punished severely themselves. The punishment included things like whippings and lashings. Some were hit with nasty curses and others were sent into the Forbidden Forest for detention. The detentions were mostly given out by Professor Snape. This of course confused the students as they were expecting punishment that was much worse than a detention with Hagrid. These were the least harmful of detentions.

All during this time the other teachers were trying to protect the students. They would not send any students for punishment with Professor Snape. Every class they would try to make it very clear not to push their luck and upset the Carrow's and Snape. The Professors would have left as a protest to what was happening but if they did who would have protected the students that were there.

One night Neville, Ginny and Luna were out after curfew. They were going to paint the walls with PA slogans. They got the idea from the incident in Ginny and Luna's first year when it was Ginny who was painting the walls with the threats regarding the Chamber of Secrets.

They had just finished when one of the Carrow's came along the hallway. They were hidden when the graffiti was found. It took a great deal of restraint not to laugh as Alecto Carrow had a hissy fit. She was threatening to hide the person or people who were responsible for all of this. Of course she couldn't do anything unless she could catch them actually doing the graffiti. Snape had laid down the law about that. They must have been caught doing the graffiti and not just suspected. This upset Alecto as she wanted to get those Gryffindors who she was certain was doing all of this.

She then tried to clean the paint off the wall but found that as she tried to clear the paint more words would show up. Tormenting her about how ugly and stupid she was. It would insult anyone who tried to remove the words. Even when Mr Flitch tried to help her the insults changed to him.

In the DADA classes that most students had decided should be called just DA for Dark Arts they were learning all about the darkest of spells. They would routinely use stunning spells on each other. The Slytherins seemed to love this as they would be partnered up with a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw student. The Slytherins would take great pleasure in stunning their fellow students over and over again. If one of the other students would get in too many stunners the Professor would stop the duel. This of course would not happen if it was the other way around, then the duel would go on and on.

It was Christmas of that year that things started to get serious for the older students. On the train ride home for Christmas holidays Luna was kidnapped off the train just before it got into Kings Cross station. She was there one minute and gone the next. Her friends tried to find her but everyone had thought that she had just gone with her dad because he was nowhere to be found either. It was strange that she did not say goodbye but with the emotional upset that was going on it was brushed off.

It was not until the trip back to Hogwarts that all her friends noticed she was not there. Neville, Ginny and some other friends were all sitting in one of the compartments on the trip back trying to figure out what had happened. Luna disappearing was very upsetting for Neville. He somehow felt that he was responsible for it. He should have kept a closer eye on her during the trip home and when they got to the station. He felt that it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe. He now realized what a burden this feeling was on a person. He would wonder how Harry had handled this for all these years.

There was some talk that she and her father had gone into hiding as their home had been destroyed during the Christmas break. No one was sure what had happened. The Weasley's had noticed the destruction during the holidays. They all hoped that was what had happened as it was widely known that Mr. Lovegood and his magazine had always been a supporter of Harry.

What everyone didn't know was that Mr. Lovegood had been threatened to stop supporting Harry or else. Well the or else was the kidnapping of his daughter. She was to be held until such time as the death eaters felt he had learned his lesson.

Luna was held at Malfoy manor in their basement along with Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander had been kidnapped months earlier as he was a renound wand maker. He was needed to make a wand to counteract the spell that would not allow Voldemort to duel Harry and win. He had tried to curse Harry in the summer and when they fought in the skies over London on the summer night his wand had not performed properly even though he was using Lucius' wand instead of his own. Mr. Ollivander was unable to explain why this had happened. He had been routinely tortured for information but was unable to give any.

He and Luna were found in the cellar of the manor when the golden trio Harry, Hermione and Ron were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor for the reward money. It was there that they were rescued from by Dobby the house elf. He took them all to Shell Cottage. Shell Cottage is the home of Ron's older brother Bill and his wife Fleur. It was also there that Dobby died for his actions. Bellatrix Lestrange stabbed him while he was popping away from the Manor.

Luna was amazing. She seemed to take all that had happened to her in stride. Her main concern was Neville , Ginny and her friends at school. Especially Neville. She told all of them about how brave Neville had been and how he had taken over the reins of the old DA and how they had all decided to change the name to the PA. All she really wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts to keep fighting alongside Neville. She couldn't stand thinking he was all alone there. Ginny was now in hiding with her family so she had not returned to Hogwarts after the Easter holiday. Luna knew she couldn't return without endangering her father and Neville.

It wasn't until the day of the final battle that Luna saw Neville again. When she arrived into the room of requirement, which is where most of the "resistance" was staying for safety's sake. When the two of them saw each other it was if the rest of the world had disappeared. They each just walked towards each other and embraced. There were no tears as there really was no time for tears. They did take the time to partake in one of the most amazing kisses ever. They each put all of their feeling into that kiss. Once the kiss was over they each whispered to each other about their feelings.

Once the battle was over and Voldemort was defeated along with his death eaters Luna and Neville could be found in a small very cramped broom closet just holding each other. The shock of what had happed had just hit them. It was over..... **THE WAR WAS OVER**. They were free to go on with their lives. Or so they thought.

**A/N Well here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldnt resist. Please review. Have had many reads but only one review. Please let me know what you think should happen or what you think of what has happened. Would love your input.**


	3. Chapter 3

What they did in the broom closet is not what you may think. They just sat there holding each other. Each was shaking from fear and shock. They needed someone to hold onto as they both felt they were coming apart. As they calmed down, they decided to leave the broom closet and see what was going on around the castle.

They made their way down to the great hall but decided that they should be anywhere else but there. They did go in for only one reason; Neville had to make sure that Bellatrix was really dead. He found her body and confirmed that she was actually dead. For some reason he didn't feel as good as he thought he would. He felt it was just a waste of a life. Bellatrix being dead would not heal his parents. She was dead and his parents were still insane. Nothing really gained.

Luna directed him to the kitchens and when they arrived there, they found the rest of their friends. There was Harry and Hermione, Ron and Lavender, Ginny and Dean. When Luna saw Dean, she smiled at him. They had been holed up at Shell Cottage together after they all escaped Malfoy Manner.

When she saw Ginny and Ron, she went over to them and hugged them. "I am so sorry about your brother," she said sincerely.' He was a very nice person and didn't deserve to die'. Neville stood back for a moment as he felt he would be intruding. "How are you doing?" asked Harry? 'Well I guess as well as can be expected' said Neville.' You again proved why you were sorted into Gryffindor 'said Harry. 'I couldn't have defeated Voldemort without you' he said patting Neville on the back. Neville blushed.

'We have been hearing about all your exploits this year 'said Hermione.' You really picked up the reins from Harry'. 'I am very proud of you'. 'I knew you had it in you'.' I didn't do that much' said Neville. 'Don't sell yourself short' said harry. 'You kept things going and kept the younger kids safe that is a big deal'.' They all had a place to go so that they would be safe and with everyone else'. 'You did a wonderful job, Dumbledore would be very proud of you'.

'I know that none of us are ready to even think about it but are we going to come back in September to finish our seventh year' asked Hermione? 'I am not sure if I could face being here' said harry.' I will think about it though'.' I will be back next year' said Luna. 'I have to repeat my sixth year as I have been gone since Christmas'. 'Me too' said Ginny 'I've been gone since Easter'. 'Please harry come back next year'. 'Without having to be looking over our shoulders in case of Death Eaters it would be so boring if you weren't here'. Harry looked over at Hermione and saw how much she wanted him to come back and decided that he couldn't handle being away from her for the entire school year.' I guess I will come back in September'.

During the summer, Luna and Neville spent more and more time together. They would meet in Diagon Alley to go to Fortecues for ice cream once it had reopened. They would just walk along the alley and remember what it had been like the summer before while there was still the threat of Voldemort. It was just after they had both left St Mungo's after seeing his parents and her father who had been found in very poor condition after the fall of Voldemort that they had their first real romantic kiss. Neville had been very nervous but he loved Luna so much and he had waited for a while to allow her to recover from all that she had been through during the war. The kiss was very sweet and very much anticipated by Luna. She was wondering if he was ever going to kiss her. She had decided that if he didn't kiss her soon she would have to kiss him. He had been one of the first of the group around Harry and Hermione to accept her at face value. He was such a kindhearted soul and she saw during the previous year how much he had grown in confidence and how much some of the things he saw had hurt him.

After the kiss, they walked along the street holding hand, just looking around. Neville hadn't really had the opportunity to do this as most every time he had visited St Mungo's he had come by the Floo network. They enjoyed looking in all the muggle stores. As both were purebloods, they had never gone into muggle stores. It was an adventure for them. This was one adventure that they could enjoy. They each ended up buying some t-shirts with logos that seemed to them as being popular as they had seen some other people their age wearing the same and some muggle designer jeans.

They decided to go and get a cup of coffee so they went into a place that seemed very popular. When they got to the counter to order they asked for a simple coffee. What they were asked was what size, decaf for not, foam or no foam etc. This just confused them so they left and found a smaller cafe and when they asked for a simple coffee, they were only asked if they wanted it to stay or go. They decided to stay and sit outside drinking their coffee. They chatted and after a while, Luna wondered if this was how all muggle teenagers lived? If so this is a nice life thought Luna.

Soon it was time to again return to Hogwarts. The day prior found Neville and Luna sitting in the garden of Longbottom Manor. They were just sitting talking looking at all the flowers and beautiful plants that Neville had planted over the summer. "I am going to miss this when we get back to school," said Neville. "We will still be able to spend time together," said Luna. "I know that, what I mean is sitting looking at and working with all my flowers and plants." "I love this garden," said Neville. "It is very beautiful but you still can work with some wonderful plants at school." "Yes I realize that but it just isn't the same." "These are mine and I grew them myself. I guess I sort of look at this garden as a symbol of my life starting anew". "That is very poetic said Luna. I think I like that way of looking at it."

The next day when Luna arrived at King's Cross station she found that Neville was there already waiting for her. He smiled as soon as he saw her come through the barrier. I know I just saw her yesterday but somehow she looks even more beautiful he thought.

Neville got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards Luna." It is wonderful to see you," he said as he leaned in to give her a kiss. This was the first kiss he had given her ever in front of their fellow students. Luna thought it was a very nice kiss. "I am very happy to see you too "responded Luna. " I can hardly believe we are going back there "said Luna. "There were times when I wasn't sure I was going to go back" "why" asked Neville? I am not sure said Luna. It was usually for only a moment but I guess I still remember the train ride and when I was kept prisoner. You haven't really talked about that said Neville. You do know that I am here to listen if you want. I do appreciate that but I am not sure if I am ready to talk about what went on during that time. That is fine but just know that I am here to listen.

Soon the rest of the gang arrived. Harry and Hermione were walking along holding hands. They each had silver badges on their robes. They had been made Head Boy and Girl for this year. Normally this wouldn't have happened but as a vast majority of the sixth years did not complete their exams and with all that had gone on the year before there were not many who had been moved up to seventh year. Being Head Girl was Hermione's dream come true and as it turns out having Harry as Head Boy was a wonderful benefit.

Ron and Lavender were walking behind them holding hands. Ron seemed very happy to have someone who loved him. He had realized that he had not been the best friend or person the last few years. He had realized that he had been very jealous and spiteful of Harry. It wasn't until he had heard about all that Harry and Hermione had been through during the time he Ron had been holed up at shell cottage that he realized that Harry did not have the life that Ron would want. Yes, Harry had money but to get that money he had to lose his parents and his godfather. Ron decided that the loss was not worth the money. He would rather be poor than lose any of his family. He had seen what it was like from some of the other students after the final battle. They had lost siblings and some had lost parents.

Lastly following the other two couples was Ginny and Dean. They seemed very happy as they walked along holding hands. They were pushing a trolley with both of their trunks on it.

When they arrived in front of Luna and Neville, they all hugged each other in greeting. It was decided that those who were not prefects would find a compartment and when the prefect meeting was over, they would make their way to the head's compartment for the remainder of the trip.

In the compartment Luna, Neville, Dean, Lavender and Ginny all sat and talked about what they had done during the summer and what they had anticipated the coming year would be like. I am just glad to be back at school said dean. He had not been able to attend school the previous year as he was a Muggleborn and they were banned from attending Hogwarts and were subject to prosecution for theft of magic if they were not able to prove they had a magical relative in their recent family.

Soon after Ron came along and told them that they could all come along to the head's compartment if they wanted. All of them made their way to the front of the train and the head's compartment. When they all sat down and had been served a very nice lunch of sandwiches and pumpkin juice they then again started talking about their summers and what the upcoming year would bring.

Harry and Hermione spoke of their trip to Australia to bring back Hermione's parents who had been sent there the previous summer for their safety. It turns out they were not very happy with what Hermione had done but in the end they did understand that what she had done was in their own best interest. They did feel that they should have had an option in what was to happen. This was all worked out by the end of the summer. Now their only concern was Hermione and her relationship with Harry. They felt they were getting too close.

While all this conversation was going on Neville and Luna were just sitting back and listening. They were just happy to have their friends all together and happy. After awhile the conversation came to Neville and Luna. They were asked what they had done over the summer." Well I guess I mostly worked in my garden for the summer. It was hard to leave it but I did grow some very nice vegetables that Gran enjoyed. She was always telling anyone who would listen how brave I was and how proud she was of me. It was getting a little hard to take after a while."

"What about you" Harry asked Luna? "Well it was a very interesting summer. After we found daddy and he was better we had to rebuild our home. That took most of the month of July. Usually daddy and I go away during the summer on an adventure but we both decided that we didn't need an adventure this year. Just living had been an adventure. The rest of the time I just prepared for the school year and visited Diagon Alley a bit". Then she looked at Neville who nodded slightly. "Oh also I spent a couple of weeks at Longbottom Manor."

It was Hermione who put two and two together. "You stayed at Longbottom Manor?"She asked. "Yes I did it was very nice there if not a little old fashion. We had a wonderful time while I was there. I got to know Mrs. Longbottom and I also helped in the gardens. Oh, we also did visit St Mungo's during the summer. It seemed to me that Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were happy when we told them that Voldemort was finally dead and Bellatrix was dead also. Although I think they were a little sad. I don't think they wanted anyone to die. I think deep down they just wanted everyone to be able to live together in peace.

They also seemed happy when they heard that Neville and I were a couple."

"Did you know that Neville's parents and my mom went to school together?" asked Luna. "They did I found out when I was talking to Neville's gran. It seems that his mom and my mom were friends when they were at school. Mrs. Longbottom told me that when the attack on Neville's parents happened my mom went to her and told her that if she needed to that my parents would take Neville for a while. Just so she could get things in order as they were not sure if his parents would survive the attack. ""Wouldn't that have been funny if Neville had come to live with us?" He would have had a baby sister as I had been born the previous spring. It would have been nice to have grown up with a big brother."

"I didn't know that," said Neville. "I guess it would have made sense as Gran was not a young woman when mom and dad were injured. It would have been hard to have to look after a small child and also watch over my parents". "I think it would have been nice to have had a sister too" said Neville smiling at Luna.

Everyone in the compartment noticed the looks both Neville and Luna were giving each other and they didn't seem to hear Luna say that Neville and she were a couple. Finally, Ginny had to say something. "What is going on here?" she asked? "What do you mean?" asked Luna? "The two of you, the looks and smiles, the knowing glances. Something is going on and we want to know what it is" she exclaimed.

Luna and Neville looked at each other and smiled. "Well I guess we can't hide it for much longer. Neville and I are going out "said Luna smiling. All the girls gathered around Luna to talk to her and the guys all patted Neville on the back saying that he found a good witch to be dating.

The girls wanted to know what had gone on during the summer. Luna told them of the walks that they took and how they talked all the time about lots of things. How they would go to Diagon Alley and have ice cream. How they would spend hours in his garden. Finally, she told them about the kissing. She said how he was such a nice kisser, how he was gentle and sweet. She confessed that she felt she might be falling in love with Neville. All the girls were so happy for her.

They guys were not really into talking about relationships so they talked about Quidditch. While they were talking, Neville would glance over at Luna to see how she was. When she noticed his glances, she would smile at him. Yes, I do believe I am falling in love she thought.

6


End file.
